


darkness that is life

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: no_tags, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey tried to stay out of the way when Jamia came to visit Frank while they were on tour, but he eventually ran out of hiding places and she found him under a canopy, sitting at a rickety picnic table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darkness that is life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



> Written for the spring no_tags challenge. 
> 
> Prompt of: Frank/Mikey + Frank/Jamia, we take care of our own
> 
> Warning for non-negotiated polyamory.
> 
> Lightning beta by Andeincascade.

He'd never had a chance.

* * *

It wasn't love at first sight, but it was close. Mikey had never met anyone like Frank Iero. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Frank shouted. "There's no way that _Night_ is better than _Dawn_. C'mon, Mikey, the social commentary alone from _Dawn_ makes it so much more impressive!" He took a gulp of his beer and pointed a finger at Mikey. "Admit it, you're wrong."

Mikey shrugged coolly. " _Night_ has probably one of the earliest instances of a black actor in a lead role, a heroic role. Checkmate."

There was a stunned silence from Frank's side of the couch. Mikey turned to look at Frank just as he gave a yell and tackled Mikey, knocking their beers onto the floor. Frank poked at Mikey's ribs and belly, giggling like a maniac. Mikey wasn't particularly ticklish, but Frank's fingers were pointy and the couch springs were jabbing Mikey in the back.

"Fuck, get offa me, you weigh a ton," he gasped, trying to fend off Frank's nimble fingers. He looked up and Frank's eyes were dark, something hungry flashing across his face before he leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Frank had an on-again-off-again girlfriend from high school, more off than on these days, but getting kissed by Frank was still a surprise. He opened his mouth and Frank's tongue slipped in, and he could feel Frank's hands working at his zipper, sliding into his jeans, _touching_ his dick. . .

It was like every late night fantasy jerk-off session, except it was _real_ and Mikey could only pant into Frank's mouth and push against the slickness of his hand, while Frank rutted against Mikey, hot and desperate.

It ended, too quick, and Frank melted bonelessly against Mikey and drifted off to sleep, drooling a little on Mikey's chest. Mikey brushed the hair away from Frank's face and watched him sleep.

* * *

Mikey tried to stay out of the way when Jamia came to visit Frank while they were on tour, but he eventually ran out of hiding places and she found him under a canopy, sitting at a rickety picnic table.

He wanted to hate her, wanted to be cold and unfriendly and mean to her, but he couldn't, because it was _so_ obvious that Frank really loved her. She was beautiful and talented and fucking smart, and she loved Frank fiercely in return. It made Mikey love her a little bit, too.

"Mikey," she said, joining him at the table. She handed him a bottle of water and he couldn't help but take it; it was fucking hot out, even in the shade.

"Jamia." He nodded and twisted the bottle top off and took a drink, trying to keep his cool. Frank said she knew, but there was knowing, and _knowing_.

She pushed her sunglasses up onto her head and looked at him. "I'm going to be blunt," she said, and Mikey braced himself for the worst. "He loves you."

Mikey shrugged, because yeah. Bandmates, brothers, family. Something must have shown on his face.

"No, Mikey. He _loves_ you."

"I." He didn't know what to say. Words weren't his thing. 

Jamia reached across the table and covered his hand with hers. Mikey stared at it, noting the carefully trimmed nails, her soft skin, the delicate bones underneath. He was sure there was a metaphor in there somewhere. "He's mine, and you're his, so that makes you mine, too."

Mikey could feel his brow wrinkling. "I don't think it works that way."

She patted his hand and stood up, sliding her sunglasses back down over her eyes. "I need some coffee," she said, wandering off.

He sat for a long time, staring at the initials carved into the wood of the table by countless band kids.

* * *

Warped was, well, _warped_. It was hot and sweaty and Mikey followed Gerard around like a shadow, too afraid to let him out of his sight. It was ridiculous and when Gerard complained, Mikey tried not to take it personally, made an effort to back off and give him space.

Frank tried to keep Mikey from brooding too much, dragging him off to see bands and pushing him up against any flat surface he could find and dropping to his knees, or just jerking Mikey off. The possibility of being caught just made Mikey's heart pound faster.

He was sure that he saw Jamia watching them, once. 

"Fuck, Frank," Mikey muttered, struggling to get his hand into Frank's jeans. He kept losing track of what he was doing as Frank stroked his dick hard and fast, just the perfect amount of roughness. They were tucked away in the shadowed space against a bus; in the distance Mikey could hear the raucous laughter and screaming of drunken partiers.

"Yeah, yeah," Frank breathed as Mikey wormed his hand past the waistband, curling his hand around Frank's cock. "C'mon, Mikey, give it to me, need it so bad—"

He kissed Frank, pressing their lips together hard, swallowing all the filthy things Frank was saying. 

Mikey let himself get distracted by Pete Wentz and the weird way his stomach churned whenever they were together. And Alicia Simmons, who was hot and intimidating and understood him in a way that few others did. The days flew by in a kaleidoscope of loud music and pounding hearts, and when the summer ended, it hurt more than he'd expected.

Frank sat next to Mikey in the lobby as they waited for their charter back home, arm slung around Mikey's shoulders, fingers scratching gently at the back of Mikey's neck.

"You going to be all right?"

Mikey sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Frank shook his head. "No, you're not. But you will be."

He let himself lean against Frank. "Yeah."

* * *

"Are you in love with her?"

Mikey tilted his head and closed his eyes, thinking. It was a serious question, and Jamia deserved an honest answer. Was he in love with Alicia? "Yeah. I think—" He paused, collecting his words. "I think I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She makes me want to be _better_."

The smile Jamia gave him was blinding. "I'm so glad, sweetie."

Frank came in and sat next to Mikey on the couch, a herd of dogs following him and arraying themselves around the living room. "Okay, let's get this show on the road," he said, waving the remote toward the television and hitting 'play.' "Bring on the zombies!"

* * *

The less he thought about the Paramour, the better.

* * *

Mikey was happy when Jamia and Frank got married, he _was_. They belonged together, and it made him happy to see them so happy. And maybe the joy was a little contagious, because he asked Alicia to marry him.

He was only a little nervous while she chewed on her bottom lip and thought about it, but the smile that grew on her face made the hesitation worth it.

Alicia was the first person he'd let all the way into his heart, and she knew everything about him. She'd helped him put the pieces back together after the Paramour, and she was well-loved among his friends and family.

When he slid the ring on her finger, something _clicked_ and it was perfect.

* * *

"I don't know what to do," Frank's voice was quiet, and Mikey rubbed at his eyes. It was late. "I can't do this, Mikey, I'm not ready. Being a dad is a huge responsibility, and I don't even feel like a grown up, what happens if my kid ends up hating me?"

"Frankie." His voice was fond, because Frank and Jamia would make the best parents in the world, right after Gee and Lindsey. Alicia made an unhappy sound and rolled over. Mikey tucked the covers around her shoulders. "It's going to be fine. You've got this. You're going to be the best dad in the world."

"I _can't_ , Mikey. This is so fucked, who thought it was a good idea for me to have kids? Jamia's so fucking ecstatic, and the families are over the moon, and all I can think about is how much I'm going to screw things up." 

Frank cleared his throat, and Mikey was sure he heard a sniffle. "Frank, are you crying?"

"No," Frank said, and his voice was rough and wobbly.

"Liar," Mikey said. "Give me five to get dressed and I'll be right there." He pressed a kiss to Alicia's forehead and headed toward the bathroom.

"No, I'm fine, don't bother—"

"Fuck you, Frank. I'm coming over and I'm going to cuddle with you on your damn couch until you realize what an awesome dad you're going to be."

"Fuck you, too," Frank said weakly, and Mikey just smiled.

* * *

As things unwound, Mikey could feel the cracks, long since patched but never forgotten, opening again. He could only be thankful that Frank and Jamia were on the other coast, far away from the shrapnel, sharp and cutting.

"Frank can be on a plane and out there in a matter of hours," Jamia said, and Mikey just shook his head. 

"No, no, it's the fucking holidays, Jamia. He needs to be home with family."

"You're family," she insisted.

"I'll be fine." Mikey paced and jittered his way around the house; everything was too raw and painful.

"I don't believe you, Mikeyway."

He blew out a frustrated breath. "I'm fucking _fine_ , Jamia."

There was a chilly silence that matched the cold inside of him. "I'm letting that go, because you're still his, and he's still mine. But he's going to visit after the holidays, whether you like it or not."

Mikey wondered why she cared. Why Frank did. He was obviously a fuck up who shouldn't be allowed near people, who couldn't seem to get the hang of being an adult. "Fuck."

"Yeah," Jamia agreed. "We love you, Mikeyway."

Mikey bit his lip hard enough to drive back the burning in his eyes. "Me. I." The words caught in his throat.

"We know."

The call ended and Mikey listened to the silence for a long time.

* * *

He showed up the night after Frank was in the city, playing with Dewees. It felt weird to be back in Jersey by himself, but it was a good feeling, like the start of something new.

New band, new life. 

He rang the doorbell and knocked, smiling when the cacophony of barking dogs and laughing kids increased in volume. The door opened and there was Jamia, smiling and red-cheeked, breathless. "Mikey!"

She ushered him in and he was swamped by kids and dogs and Frank, and he finally believed that things were going to be all right. 

-fin-


End file.
